Top of the castle
by De-Quavio-Scadphia
Summary: Dilanjutkan pada halloween tahun depan XD


Sebelumnya saya ucapkan Salam kenal kepada senpai di Fandom Death Note. Mulai sekarang saya akan menulis di Fandom ini.

* * *

_**~ENJOY~**_

* * *

**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**Top of the Castle © Kasumi Raykvist RiverKeehl**

**Main Characters : (fem) Mihael Keehl and Mail Jeevas**

**Pair : Matt(fem)Mello, LXMisa, TeruXSayu, Sedikit NearXMello**

**Genre : Romance/General/Humor (gaje)**

**Rated : T**

**Chapter 1 : Broken Heart?**

**WARNING! HARAP BACA SEBELUM MEMBELI : Gaje, typo, lebay, pair nyeleneh, garing, aneh, dll**

**~One of Two ~

* * *

**

Summary:

Matt berniat melakukan 'suatu rencana' untuk Mello pada puncak pesta Halloween. Namun, Matt mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat Mello bersama Near berdua di belakang sekolah. Akankah rencana Matt tetap berlanjut? Atau kah akan terpendam selamanya?

* * *

"Mello! Cepat bangun nak. Hari ini harus berangkat pagi-pagi kan? Untuk persiapan Pesta Halloween disekolah," Ibu Mello berteriak dari lantai dasar. Mello yang mendengar teriakan itu sontak langsung bangun dengan posisi sangat memalukan.

"Hoaaaeemm.. Iya.. Iya.. Ini bukan hutan belantara bu. Jadi tak perlu teriak sekencang itu," balas Mello dan mulai turun dari lantai atas.

"Gomen. Ibu kira Mell tak dengar. Mell kalau tidur kan sudah seperti kerbau, hehe," Ibu Mello tertawa renyah. Wajah Mello memerah seketika.

"Ugh, sudahlah bu. Ibu malah membuang-buang waktuku dengan mengomel," Mello yang masih setengah sadar tak bisa mengatur kata-katanya.

"Mengomel katamu? KURANG AJAR!" Sandal jepit*?* hampir saja melukai wajah cantik*?* Mello jika ia tak segera meninggalkan acara 'simfoni pagi' yang digelar ibunya ketika ia melakukan kesalahan.

'Seraaaaammmmmmmm!' Mello bergidik ngeri ketika mengingat wajah Ibunya yang sedang marah. Terlebih dengan background petir*?*

**~SKIP TIME~**

'Jadi anggota OSIS itu benar-benar merepotkan,' keluh Mello sembari mengusap peluh di sekitar pelipisnya.

Dari kejauhan, Misa , melihat Mello yang berjalan dengan langkah Gontai. Ia segera manghampiri kembaran*?* RALAT! Maksud saya sahabat karibnya.

"Meeeelllll-chaaaaaaannn~~ Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah lemas begitu~? Lihat Misa. Tidak seperti Mell, Misa Selalu ceria dan aktif! Tak pernah loyo!" datang-datang Misa langsung berteriak pada mello yang hanya berjarak 1,5 Meter darinya.

'Kalau Misa sih hyperaktif!' batin Mello

"..."

" Mell-chaaaannnn~~~ Kenapa diam saja? Otak Mell error lagi?" Misa bertanya asal-asalan tapi tepat sasaran.

"Tidak," Mello sok cool Rupanya.

"Ayo semangat! Besok kan sudah Halloween. Tumben Mell tampak lesu saat mendekati hari Halloween?" Mello tersenyum simpul. Rupanya, Misa benar-benar tau apa yang ia sukai.

"Aku memang suka Halloween. Terutama dengan permen dan coklat yang dibagikan. Tapi tahun ini berbeda. Aku jadi anggota OSIS dan harus membantu persiapan pesta, Tidak seperti kamu Misa yang menanggur setiap saat," Komentar Mello asal -Lagiii?-

'Misa memang selalu menganggur. Mungkin Misalah yang akan jadi juara jika ada lomba Pengikut Kegiatan tersedikit*?* Hiks..' Misa menangis dalam hati dengan Gaje-nya.

"Sudahlah. Ayo teruskan perjalanan. Aku ada kegiatan OSIS hari ini. Jadi tak bisa menemani Misa," Mello menjelaskan problem anehnya pada Misa dengan wajah kusut.

"Heeeeiii! Semangat Mell-chaaaaannn! Walaupun ga bisa bertemu Misa yang cantik nan imut ini*hoeek –plakk* tapi Mell kan bisa ketemu Matt-kun!" Misa berteriak kencang. Sehingga Matt yang –hanya- berjarak sekitar 30 meter dibelakang mereka kaget. Di Pipi Matt, samar-samar tampak warna merah. Tapi Matt kembali ke mode coolnya.

"Eee.. Ohayou Misa-san dan..." Matt melirik Mello. Pipinya memerah lagi. Sekilas Misa melihat hal itu.

"Mell-chan.. Oh Maaf! Misa harus menemui L-chan*?* Matt-kun pasti bisa menemani Mell-chan. Matt-kun kan ketua OSIS! Jaa~!" Misa berlari secepat Eyeshield 21*?* dan meninggalkan kedua insan tak berbahagia itu.

'Cih. Misa sialan. Dia –pasti- sengaja meninggalkanku bersama Matt,' umpat Mello dalam hati.

Baik Mello maupun Matt hanya diam ditempat. Tidak ada suara sedikitpun diantara keduanya.

"Eeemm... Mello-san, ayo kita teruskan perjalanan. Nanti kita telat menghadiri Kegiatan," Matt canggung rupanya..

"Baa-bbaa-baikk Matt-san," sejak kapan Mello, sang gadis cute tapi tomboy *plakk* itu gagap seperti seorang Hyuuga Hinata? Mello berjalan –jauh-mendahului Matt untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipi putihnya.

"Tu-tunggu!" Matt berlari mengejar Mello.

15 menit kemudian Matt dan Mello yang lebih tepat dibilang err- sepasang kekasih berjalan memasuki tempat dilaksanakannya Pesta Halloween. Near, L, serta Teru melirik Matt dengan tatapan sebal. Tidak seperti Light yang hanya diam ditempat. *Near kan udah sama sayaaa! *dibacok NearFC*

"Suit suitt.. Pacar baru nih?" Teru menggoda pasangan MattMello yang memang tak berbahagia. MattMello hanya bisa berblushing*?* ria.

"Bu-bukan!" Mello menyangkal –tapi malah membuat Teru semakin ingin menggoda Mello.

"Mello-san benar. Kami tidak pacaran," Matt berkata dengan tetap menjaga imej coolnya.

"Cih. Pakai –san segala," hina Near dengan tatapan jijik tapi wajahnya tetap cute ?

"..." Mello tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Baik. Kami percaya kalau kamu dan Matt tidak –lebih tepatnya belum pacaran. Besok.. Iya kan Matt?" kali ini L menggoda Matt dengan sedikit memberi petunjuk pada Mello tentang rencana Matt saat puncak pesta Halloween.

"Di-diam kak!" Matt membekep mulut L yang hampir saja mengagagalkan rencana 'Perfectooooo'nya untuk Mello dengan sendal jepit yang entah ia dapatkan darimana.

"Baik paak~" ucap L dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"Ayo kita mulai mendekorasi tempat ini. Blablabla," Matt mulai serius melakukan pekerjaan 'teristimewa'nya di akhir bulan Oktober ini..

* * *

~SKIP TIME~

* * *

"Fiuuh~ Lelah sekali!" Seru L sembari mengelap keringatnya dengan tisu.

"Ya iyalah. Kalau tak lelah, berarti tenagamu sudah seperti pacarmu, Misa Amane," sambar Mello setelah ia menghabiskan susu Coklat pemberian Matt.

"Kenapa bawa-bawa Misa sih?" L bergumam sebal. Pipinya memerah.

"Cielaaah..! Sudahlah! Tak perlu malu-malu kak. Akui saja," Kali ini gantian Matt yang menggoda L.

"Hn," Near sok cool..

"..." tampaknya Light sama sekali tak tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Waah.. L dan Misa? Pasangan serasi! Maksudku, sama-sama childish!" Teru mulai menggoda lagi.

"DIAM KALIAAAAAANN!" teriak L geram.

"MISA MEMANG PACARKU! PUAS KALIANNN?" L mengakui hubungan gelapnya*plakk* -maksud saya hubungan istimewanya dengan seorang Misa amane. Wajah L Merah. Marah bercampur Malu. Memang tak mudah untuk mengakui hubungan istimewa kita. Terlebih didepan orang banyak. Saya tau rasanya. *bo'ong banget*

"Eeeeww.. Kau benar-benar gentleman kak," puji Near sembari bertepuk tangan gaje.

"Good," Matt juga ikut memuji tindakan L. L jadi semakin salah tingkah saja..

Karena pembicaraan gaje bersama orang-orang gaje *plakk*, Mello jadi lupa jika hari ini ia harus membantu Takada-sensei *?* di Perpustakaan.

"Maaf. Aku harus pergi. Hari ini ada tugas piket di perpustakaan," Mello berpamitan pada semuanya. Karena ucapan Mello barusan, Matt baru ingat jika ia harus mencari tugas remidi untuk ulangan Matematika di perpustakaan.

"TUNGGU!" seru Matt sebelum Mello meninggalkan orang-orang gaje disana *plakk*

"Kenapa Matt?" Tanya Mello singkat. Dalam pengelihatan Matt, Mello yang sedang menoleh tadi seperti seorang bidadari. Matt pun cengo gaje.

"A-aku baru ingat jika harus mencari tugas remidi ulangan Matematika di perpustakaan," jelas Matt.

"Oh. Ayo kalau begitu," Mello berjalan mendahului Matt –lagi-

"Cieeeeeeee! Mau berduaan di perpus rupanya.. Good Luck Matt!" L dan teru masih sempat menggoda Matt.

"DIAM KALIANNN!" bentak Matt. Untung Mello tak dengar. Lebih tepatnya tak mendengarkan.

"..." L dan Teru membatu ditempat masing-masing.

* * *

~Skip time~

* * *

Di perpustakaan sangat sepi. Disana hanya ada Mello, Matt, Bu Takada*?* dan 2 siswa lainnya. Jumlah yang sangat tidak sebanding dengan besarnya Perpustakaan itu. Juga dengan inspirasi dan ilmu tak terbatas. Mello mencatat nama pengunjung. Matt sibuk mencari buku Matematika, dan Takada hanya menatap Laptopnya dalam diam. Saat Mello hendak mengambil coklat dan memakannya, tiba-tiba seorang Junior Mello datang.

"Kak, Buku Ensiklopedia tentang sejarah letaknya dimana?" tanya salah seorang kouhai Mello.

"Oh iya. Tunggu Sebentar," Mello memasukkan kembali coklat yang tadi –baru akan ia makan. Lalu Mello beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju Rak Buku untuk mencari Ensiklopedia. Tapi hasilnya Nihil.

"Takada-sensei, letak buku-buku Ensiklopedia dimana?" tanya Mello. Takada mendongakkan kepala.

"Ada di Puncak Rak Buku yang itu," Takada menunjuk Rak buku yang ada di Pojok perpustakaan lalu tersenyum.

"Terima kasih sensei," Ucap Mello sambil berojigi Ria.

'Wow. Tinggi sekali..' batin Mello. Sebenarnya, Mello punya phobia dengan Ketinggian. Dengan raut wajah tak ikhlas, Mello mangambil Tangga*?* dan memanjatnya.

'Biarlah. Aku harus bisa melawan phobiaku pada ketinggian. Ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku sebagai Senpai yang baik,' Mello membatin gaje.

Matt yang melihat aksi nekat*?* Mello hanya berdo'a agar Mello selamat. Tapi, tiba-tiba tangga yang dinaiki Mello tergeser karena tubuh Mello bergetar hebat akibat ketakutan. Matt yang melihat hal ini langsung berlari ke arah Mello untuk menangkap tubuh mungil Mello. Ddddannn~ Untung Matt tepat waktu. Dengan pose layaknya Malin Kundang yang jatuh dari pohon –maksud saya seperti Princess yang jatuh ke pelukan Prince-nya *maksudnya apa tuh?* Wajah Matt dan Mello Cuma berjarak beberapa centi. Matt serta Mello berblushing ria. Takada dan kouhai Mello yang meminta bantuan tadi hanya Cengo dengan wajah berwarna merah padam. Tanpa sadar Matt semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Mello. Takada langsung salting dan menutup mata dengan sapu tangan terjauh. Dari dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia iri –sangat- pada pasangan MattMello.

Matt semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Semakin lama, Mello jadi semakin gugup. Kouhai Mello hanya diam membatu. Aroma parfum yang dikenakan Matt semakin lekat dalam indera pembauannya. Mello mencoba mengingat-ingat aroma itu. Dekat.. Dekat.. Dekat.. Dekaat.. Smack-in eh semakin dekat.. Mello merasa dirinya hampir pingsan.

"..."

"Ada laba-laba di Rambut Mello-san.." Matt mengambil Laba-laba kecil itu dari Rambut Mello dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Takada serta Kouhai Mello bergubrak ria. Ternyata Matt bukan akan mencium Mello layaknya adegan dalam film-film Romantis. Namun hanya berniat mengambil Laba-laba –makhluk yang paling Mello takuti- yang sedang menderita karena tersangkut di rambut Blonde Mello.

"Kyaaaa~!" Mello merasa seluruh darahnya naik ke wajahnya saking malu, takut, dan geernya. Dengan langkah –sangat- cepat, Mello langsung kabur dari tempat mengerikan*?* itu. Dia sampai lupa membawa tas –yang isinya hanya COKLAT dan COKLAT. *sekolah apa jualan tuh?*

"Me-Mello.. San.." Niatan Matt untuk Mengejar Mello urung saat melihat Tas Mello yang tertinggal.

'Kesempataannnn!' dengan semangat 45 Matt merampas tas Mello dari Meja dan berlari menyusul Mello.

Sementara Kouhai Mello masih diam ditempat.. (Sebenarnya kakinya tertimpa Tangga. Kasihan..)

Mello berlari sangat kencang menuju tempat rahasianya, taman kecil dibelakang sekolah. Tidak bisa disebut taman, sih. Karena di tempat itu hanya ada pohon Beringin besar dan dua pot tanaman Bunga Kamboja. Mello mendudukkan dirinya dibawah Pohon beringin. Gadis berambut Blonde itu duduk sambil memeluk lututnya. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

* * *

**Mello Pov's**

_Aku bodoh sekali. Mana mungkin Matt yang populer itu menyukai gadis aneh sepertiku. Gadis yang memiliki bekas luka menyeramkan yang lebih terlihat seperti seorang teroris. Aku hampir tak punya teman kecuali Misa. Aku terlalu geer. Berani-beraninya aku menyukai Matt.. Seorang ketua OSIS dan 'Pangeran Drama'[1] sekolah ini. Tak mungkin Matt punya perasaan 'khusus' terhadapku. Jika sebagai adik kelas itu mungkin saja..

* * *

_

"BODOOOOOOOOHHH!" Mello berteriak sampai ia merasa pita suaranya putus. Near yang kebetulan lewat, kaget tak karuan.

'Masa ada setan di sekolah ini? Tak mungkin. Lagipula, ini kan masih siang,' batin Near. Akhirnya ia mengambil inisiatif untuk mencari tahu siapa yang berteriak tadi. Perlahan namun pasti, pemuda berambut Abu-abu *atau putih?* itu mendekat ke arah pohon. Saat semakin dekat, Near mendengar suara tangisan. Near kaget setengah mati. Ternyata yang menangis adalah Mello, seniornya.

'Yang kutahu, Mello tomboy. Tapi kenapa ia menangis?' Near bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengambil sapu tangan yang ada dalam saku celananya. Ia berjalan pelan semakin mendekati Mello. Saat berada tepat disamping kanan Mello, ia mengulurkan sapu tangan berwarna putih.

"E—eeh?" wajah Mello memerah. Ia kaget saat melihat Near berada di samping kirinya.

"Hnn.. Kenapa menangis?" tanya Near seraya kembali menyodorkan sapu tangannya pada Mello.

"Ti—tidak," sangkal Mello. Ia mencoba menghapus air matanya agar Near percaya bahwa ia tak menangis. Namun hal itu tetap tak akan merubah apa yang ada dalam pikiran Near.

"Selagi bisa, jika ingin menangis, menangis saja sepuasmu." Near mendudukkan dirinya di samping Mello.

"Hiks!" Mello memeluk bahu kiri Near. Mata Hitam pekat Near membulat seketika. Namun ia kembali menguasai dirinya.

"Apa aku ini jelek? Apa aku ini tak dibutuhkan? Apa-" Mello memberi jeda pada kalimat selanjutnya. Hal ini semakin membuat Near penasaran.

"APA AKU TAK BERHAK DICINTAIIIIIII DAN MENCINTAI..?" pertanyaan Mello yang terakhir membuat Near kaget setengah mati.

~Di bagian Matt~

Matt Pov's

Kemana Mello pergi? Sedaritadi kucari di seluruh sekolah tak juga kutemukan..

Aku berjalan dengan menatap Lantai. Secara tak sadar, aku malah berjalan ke arah belakang sekolah.

'Entah apa yang ada disini tapi feelingku mengatakan jika aku kesini, aku akan bertemu dengan Mello,'

Beberapa puluh meter kemudian, aku melihat sebuah Pohon beringin besar. Aku tak tahu jika ada tempat seperti ini di sekolah.

'Deg.. Deg.. Deg..'

Perasaan apa ini? Debaran ketika aku bersama Mello. Ke-kenapa..? Mungkinkah Mello..

Aku berjalan lurus ke arah Pohon beringin itu. Sekitar 16 meter, Aku memang melihat Gadis berambut Blonde pendek itu.. Tapi.. Mello tak sendirian. Ia bersama Near. Dan..

'Deg..'

Apa yang kini kulihat..? Mello.. Tidak.. Near.. Tuhan.. Aku harap ini hanya MIMPI..

* * *

[1] Tentang Matt yang jadi pangeran drama akan di jelaskan pada fict saya yang selanjutnya. (Tidak di fict ini. Itupun akan saya buat jika ada yang mereview fict ini).

Disini umur mereka: Matt 16 tahun. Mello, Misa, Near, Sayu 15 tahun. Teru, Light, L 17 Tahun. Takada 27 tahun

Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena Fict ini aneh. Terlebih dengan bentuk Twoshot yang Gaje.. Sebenarnya saya ingin menjadikan dalam 1 chapter tapi sepertinya jadi sangat panjang sekaliii~ Saya rasa chapter ini saja sudah panjang.. Jika fict ini termasuk sampah, tolong senpai katakan saja sejujurnya. Jika tidak mendapat review samasekali, saya akan menghapus fict ini.

Jadi...

Semoga ada yang review.. ¬¬ *lirik-lirik*


End file.
